theunitedgamersfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Bill24601/Rating on Movie Franchises
Franchises rated Best to Least, Unless it's obvious I dont have a worst film in a franchise Pirates of the Caribbean #Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Man's Chest 9.8/10 #Pirates of the Caribbean Curse of the Black Pearl 9.7/10 #Pirates of the Caribbean At World's End 9.6/10 #Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Men Tell No Tales 8.7/10 #Pirates of the Caribbean On Stranger Tides 7/10 Star Wars Saga #Empire Strikes Back 9.8/10 #A New Hope 9.5/10 #Return of the Jedi 9.3/10 #Revenge of the Sith 9.1/10 #The Last Jedi 8.8/10 #Rogue One 8.8/10 #The Force Awakens 8.6/10 #Attack of the Clones 7.8/10 #Phantom Menace 7.4/10 #Solo a Star Wars Story 7.2/10 Marvel Cinematic Universe #Avengers Infinity War 9.8/10 #Avengers Endgame 9.8/10 #Marvel's Avengers 9.8/10 #Captain America Civil War 9.8/10 #Captain America The Winter Soldier 9.8/10 #Thor Ragnarok 9.6/10 #Guardians of the Galaxy 9.5/10 #Iron Man 9.4/10 #Iron Man 3 9.2/10 #Guardians of the Galaxy Vol2 9.1/10 #Captain America The First Avenger 9/10 #Doctor Strange 9/10 #Avengers Age of Ultron 8.9/10 #Spider-Man Far From Home 8.6/10 #Captain Marvel 8.5/10 #Spider-Man Homecoming 8.4/10 #Iron Man 2 8.3/10 #The Incredible Hulk 8.2/10 #Thor 8.1/10 #Ant-Man and the Wasp 8.1/10 #Ant-Man 8.1/10 #Black Panther 8/10 #Thor The Dark World 7.8/10 Indiana Jones #The Raiders of the Lost Ark A+ #The Last Crusade A+ #Kingdom of the Crystal Skull B- #Temple of Doom B- Terminator Series #Terminator 2 Judgement Day A+ #Terminator Genisys A #Terminator 3 Rise of the Machines B+ #The Terminator B # Terminator Salvation B Back to the Future Trilogy #Back to the Future Pt II A+ #Back to the Future A+ #Back to the Future Pt III A Jurassic Park #Jurassic Park A+ #Jurassic World A+ #The Fallen Kingdom B+ #The Lost World B- #Jurassic Park III C X-Men Franchise #X-Men Days of Future Past A+ #X-Men First Class A #X2 A #Logan B+ #X-Men Apocalypse B #X-Men The Last Stand B- #X-Men B- #X-Men Dark Phoenix C+ #X-Men Origins Wolverine C- The Dark Knight Trilogy #The Dark Knight Rises 9.6/10 #The Dark Knight 9.5/10 #Batman Begins 9.2/10 Spider-Man Films #Spider-Man 2 9.8/10 #Spider-Man 9.6/10 #The Amazing Spider-Man 2 9.3/10 #Spider-Man Into the Spider-Verse 9/10 #Spider-Man Homecoming 8.5/10 #Spider-Man 3 7.9/10 #The Amazing Spider-Man 7.2/10 Harry Potter #The Deathly Hallows Pt 2 A+ #Chamber of Secrets A+ #Sorcerer's Stone A #Deathly Hallows Pt 1 B+ #Half Blood Prince B+ #Prisoner of Azkaban B + #Order of the Phoenix B+ #Goblet of Fire B #Fantastic Beasts Crimes of Grindewald B- #Fantasitc Beasts and Where to Find Them C+ DC Batman Films #Batman B+ #Batman Returns B #Batman Forever D #Batman and Robin F DC Cinematic Universe #Man of Steel 9.6/10 #Aquaman 9.4/10 #Wonder Woman 9.1/10 #Batman V Superman: Ultimate Edition 8.8/10 #Justice League 8.4/10 #Batman V Superman Dawn of Justice 8.2/10 #Suicide Squad 6.3/10 Jaws #Jaws A+ #Jaws 2 C #Jaws 3 F #Jaws The Revenge F Disney Animation Films (this one wont be in order of my favorite that would take too long) #Snow White and the Seven Dwarves B+ #Pinnochio B #Fantastia C #Dumbo C #Bambi B #Saldous Amigos HSY #The Three Cabriellos HSY #Make Mine Music HSY #Fun and Fancy Free HSY #Meldoy Time HSY #The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr Toad C #Cinderella B- #Alice in Wonderland A- #Peter Pan A- #Lady and the Tramp B+ #Sleeping Beauty A #101 Dalmations B- #The Sword in the Stone D #The Jungle Book C #The Aristocats A #Robin Hood A #Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh HSY #The Rescuers C #The Fox and the Hound B- #The Black Cauldron B+ #The Great Mouse Detective A #Oliver and Company C #The Little Mermaid A+ #The Rescuers Down Under B+ #Beauty and the Beast A+ #Aladdin A #The Lion King A+ #Pochoantas B #The Hunchback of Notre Dame A+ #Hercules B- #Mulan B #Tarzan C #Fantasia 2000 C #Dinosaur B #The Emperor's New Groove A #Atlantis the Lost Empire A+ #Lilo and Stitch A+ #Treasure Planet A+ #Brother Bear D #Home on the Range C+ #Chicken Little F #Meet the Robinsons B+ #Bolt C #Princess and the Frog A- #Tangled A+ #Winnie the Pooh HSY #Wreck it Ralph B- #Frozen A+ #Big Hero 6 B- #Zootopia A #Moana A #Ralph Breaks the Internet B #Frozen II Pixar Films (in order of release) #Toy Story B+ #A Bug's Life B #Toy Story 2 B+ #Monsters Inc A #Finding Nemo B+ #The Incredibles A+ #Cars C+ #Rataoutullie D #Up B- #Toy Story 3 A+ #Cars 2 D #Brave B- #Monsters University A- #Inside Out A #Good Dinosaur D #Finding Dory B+ #Cars 3 B- #Coco A- #Incredibles 2 B #Toy Story 4 B+ Dreamworks Animation #The Prince of Egypt A+ #Chicken Run A+ #Sinbad Legend of the Seven Seas A #Flushed Away B #Rise of the Guardians B #Megamind B #The Road to El Dorado B #Monsters vs Aliens B- #Shark Tale D #Bee Movie D #Antz F #Spirit Stallion of the Cimaron F #The Croods F Kung Fu Panda Trilogy #Kung Fu Panda 2 A+ #Kung Fu Panda A #Kung Fu Panda 3 B+ How To Train Your Dragon Trilogy #How To Train Your Dragon A+ #How to Train Your Dragon The Hidden World A #How to Train Your Dragon 2 B+ Madagascar Films #Madagascar A+ #Madagascar 3 Europe's Most Wanted A+ #Penguins of Madagascar B #Madagascar Escape 2 Africa B Shrek Films #Shrek 2 A+ #Shrek Forever After A+ #Shrek A #Puss in Boots B+ #Shrek The Third C Ice Age Films #Ice Age Dawn of the Dinosaurs A #Ice Age The Meltdown A- #Ice Age B+ #Ice Age Continental Drift B- #Ice Age Collsion Course C Night at the Musem Trilogy #Night at the Musem Battle of the Smithsonian A+ #Night at the Museum A #Night at the Museum Secret of the Tomb B Fast and Furious #Fast and Furious 6 A+ #Fast Five A #The Fast and the Furious B+ #Fate of the Furious B #Furious 7 B #Fast and Furious Tokyo Drift B #Fast and Furious C #2 Fast 2 Furious C The Matrix Trilogy #Matrix Revolutions A+ #Matrix A #Matrix Reloaded B- Star Trek (new) #Star Trek Into Darkness A+ #Star Trek B+ #Star Trek Beyond C+ Transformers #Transformers Dark of the Moon 9/10 #Transformers 8.7/10 #Transformers The Last Knight 8.5/10 #Transformers Revenge of the Fallen 8.3/10 #Transformers Age of Extinction 7.9/10 The Hunger Games #Mockingjay Part 2 A #Catching Fire B+ #Mockingjay Part 1 B #Hunger Games B Mission Impossible #MI5 Rogue Nation B+ #MI6 Fallout B+ #MI4 Ghost Protocol B+ #MI3 C #MI2 C #MI C Men In Black #Men in Black III A #Men in Black A- #Men in Black International B- #MIB II D Dc Animation Films #Batman Mask of the Phantasm A+ #Batman & Mr Freeze: Sub Zero C #Batman Beyond Return of the Joker A+ #Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman C #Superman The Last Son of Krypton B #The Batman/Superman Movie A #Batman Beyond the Movie B #Justice League: Secret Origins A #Justice League: Starcorssed A #Teen Titans Trouble in Tokyo A #Wonder Woman B- #Superman/Batman Public Enemies C #Justice League Crisis on Two Earths D #Superman/Batman Apocalypse A #Justice League Doom B+ #Superman Unbound C #Justice League Flashpoint Paradox A+ #Justice League War B+ #Batman: Assualt on Arkham C #Justice League Throne of Atlantis B #Justice League Gods and Monsters D #Justice League vs Teen Titans B+ #Batman: The Killing Joke B- #Teen Titans The Judas Contract B #Batman and Harley Quinn B- # Category:Blog posts